the_kyoto_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Cheeserich Ii
Lunimite Cheeserich Gemm (Original 2018 Name) (lunmite) Yuri I. Burnett - The creator of “The Kyoto Squad” and “The Tokyo Squad”, her real birthday is on 3/13/2008, but the date Cheeserich was born on was 3/13/2002. In the original Minecraft series that got cancelled on August 17, 2017, she had pink hair, her antagonist Poppy had blue hair, Kevin had regular brown hair, Dylan was called Crystal and was made of ice, Akuma had blonde hair and wasn’t an evil demon, Yuki, Beth, Johnson and other characters didn’t exist. The Minecraft series showed her as a brat in 2017, the Gacha series in 2019 showed her as a kind, warmhearted person. In the regular series, she had a crush on Crystal, then his named changed to Dylan. The new series shows she has no crush. She is a brown haired girl with dark red eyes with white gun points, green rabbit ears and a scorpion tail. She was originally called “Lilly” and was planned to be British in 2016, but in 2018, it changed to her name as “Lunimite” and she was Korean. Then Yuri made the final decision to name the character after herself but give the character a different name, Yuri Cheeserich Ii. Yuri was originally a Vampire Cat furry called Lilly when the “lunmite” channel was made back in 2016, the channel was called “Tsunami Girl” and Yuri was a pink neko girl, then turned to a furry, then became “Autumn The DHMIS Fox”, who was an edgy pink and blue fox that smoked cigars and had busty breasts. Yuri wanted her character to look good, so she made it edgy, she was 9 years old when this all happened. Yuri is currently 11 years old. She wants to entertain her fans and friends, but she still makes it a little edgy. Yuri was a green ‘foxietten’ with large, fluffy ears, but the new furries were getting hate, so Lunia-Chan changed back to humans with animal parts. You may say there’s really nothing special about these characters and they’re just bland, boring, common and unoriginal characters, but they have feelings, some of these characters are real people or based on real people, Yuri is based on the real Yuri, herself! Yuri is her usual, heartbroken, creative self that always looks for something to do, Yuri has a few likes and dislikes that are different and the same. Likings & Other Her likes? # Dark, rainy weather # Creepy horror stuff # Scaring people # Research # Science # Green # Supernatural, otherworldly things # Aliens # Ocean Related things # Memes Yuri is the basic horror geek, but there’s a purpose for that, to fix people, like Akuma, and maybe someone. Dislikes? # People Who Don’t Listen # Interruptions # Annoying Things # Compliments # Smiling # Super Happy Things # Tart Flavour # Boring Events # Going To Political Events # Gross Detail BACKSTORY Aries, The Bloodworm Do you remember Aries? The red girl that disappeared from Kyoto? Aries is actually not an Aries, her sign is a Pisces! Yep, Aries was the start of Yuri’s story, Aries ''is ''Yuri! Aries Cheeserich Najima‘s real last name was Ii, but her story was that she was adopted by the Najima family, then after getting bullied about being a red bloodworm, behind the scenes, she went to look for her home, then she found her real parents on the run, her last name changed back to Ii, and it was all good. She found herself a friend, and that friend was a barber, it’s unknown what his/her name was in the new series, but in the Minecraft series, it was Alan. So Alan fixed up Cheeserich and she was Yuri! Everyone liked her, but Poppy still saw a trace of Aries in her, so that’s why Poppy hates her, another reason is that Poppy thinks Yuri would steal Kevin from her, but that’s not it at all. Akuma and Yuri’s 4th Backstory Akuma was a good person, but Yuri wasn’t, so Akuma decided to get revenge. Akuma forced Yuri to join her and Johnson, if not, she would do something to her. So a secret backstory that probably didn’t exist, (cause there’s multiple backstories that could happen, and wouldn’t happen, or got added to the series.), shows that Yuri ended up being in a threesome with Akuma and Johnson, that was a suggested, fan made backstory. Though in the OLDEST Minecraft series, Johnson hated Yuri. So how did this happen? In the Terrain Oblong series in caverns up through the Tokyo Squad Minecraft series, Yuri was a horrible girl that stole people’s boyfriends, girlfriends, and friends. Yuri was called Hazel. Hazel The Pixie Fox (2017), stole Foxy from Mangle in a fanmade series by Yuri herself. It’s confirmed cringe and rubbish. Category:Main Characters